Riverbend
by changeofheart505
Summary: All fem!Big Four. They were born into different lands. Hicca and Merida become friends, as do Rapunzel and Jacklyn. Of course, each faces the difficulties of life and whether to follow their dreams, or become the bitter dolls they think they have to be. Hijack, FlynnxRapunzel and Meranthony.
1. Prologue

Riverbend

**Kura: Pocahontas AU! Sorta... All fem!Big Four. Future chapters contain HiJack, Meranthony(MeridaxAnthony[OC from Once Upon a December who I decided would he Merida's boyfriend whenever I write a fic with Jackunzel, Hiccstrid, Hijack or FlynnxRapunzel]) and FlynnxRapunzel. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the prologue. **

Prologue

_It all started upon the night of the blue corn moon... _

_Four new clans should emerge... _

_The first were vikings, _

_Kings and Queens of the Isles of Berk... _

_Upon this this eve on September, _

_The newest heir should be born... _

_The next was the Isles of Scotland, _

_Upon the greaatest warriors found their fate... _

_Kings and Queens of these lands,_

_ Into the summer, _

_Expect the next heir to be born to rule by right of their own hand... _

_The beauty of Corona, _

_a small town full of wonders and love, _

_Li__sten O wise rulers,_

_Your next heir will born of the spring's sun's cries..._

_The last a simple village..._

_where the fun never seems to end, _

_When the moon should rise, _

_Leaders of this winterland, _

_See it in your heart, _

_to let the heir from December, _

_taste the sweetness of their snow..._

_Listen to my words, _

_brothers and sisters of the lands... _

_To the day they meet, _

_your children's lives, _

_lay in each others hands..._

**Kura: Chapters 1-4 will cover the births of the four heirs. Remember, this is an all female Big Four. **

**Sakura: And order of births is this;**

**Hicca- 1 year older than Merida, 2 years older than Rapunzel and 3 years older than Jack. **

**Merida- 1 year older than Rapunzel and 2 years older than Jack. **

**Rapunzel- 1 year older than Jack. **

**Jack- Youngest of the four. **

**Sakura: Why this order? **

**Kura: To be honest, when I read Big Four fics, I can read it so that the age order is different, but when I write it, I'm most comfortable doing it in *gestures to the ages* this order. Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

Riverbend

**Kura: Hicca is born! Oh, and because you can't tell whether you're gonna have a boy or girl in these days, no modern technology remember, until it is revealed Hic is a girl, she is referred to as an "it." **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Birth of the heir of Berk

SLAM!

"STOICK!" A man with a blond mustache, and protestic hand and leg called. He burst into the home of his Chief, Stoick the Vast. Stoick had bushy red hair, and a proud looking beard. He looked at the man and got up from his seat. "What is it Gobber? Can't ye see I'm bus-"

"The heir is coming!"

Stoick's eyed widened. He shot up and ran out the door. Gobber followed him. They headed to a different building, screams and cries of pain coming from inside.

"AAAAAAHH!" A woman cried out.

Stoick waited as patiently as he could. But to him, it felt like eternity.

"Stoick the Vast?" A woman walked up to him.

'FINALLY!" Stoick thought.

"They're waiting for you."

Stoick entered the building. There, on a cot, was his wife, Valhallarama, holding a bundle in her arms. She smiled softly as he walked over. The infant in her arms was small with auburn hair. It opened its eyes, revealing emerald green colored ones. Its face, arms, and skin in general, was covered in freckles.

"Say hello to your daughter Stoick..." Val stroked the infant's head, "Say hello to Hicca..."

Stoick carefully took Hicca from her and walked out. He met the gaze of his people. They were getting ready to greet their next leader. Stoick smiled proudly as he said:

"I PRESENT THE NEXT HEIR OF BERK, MY DAUGHTER! HICCA HADDOCK!"

He held up the infant as cheers filled the air. A maple leaf fell from a near by tree, and landed on Hicca's forehead. She rolled her eyes upwards to try and look at it. Stoick chuckled as he took her back to her mother. Autumn had been born in their daughter, and with it, a change.

**Kura: Merida is born next! **

**Sakura: Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Riverbend

**Kura: Merida is born! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. This takes place on year after Hicca's birth.**

Chapter 2

Fergus grunted as he swung his sword. He was nervous. One pf these days, his heir would be born. He wanted to be a good father. But it would be his first time as a parent. So...it was hard for him.

"FERGUS!" An obese woman ran up to him, "The babe's coming!" Fergus dropped his sword and ran to a tent.

"MAUDIE!" He cried over his shoulders, "CLEAN THAT UP FOR ME!" Maudie sighed as she picked up the fallen weapon.

Fergus stopped infront of a tent. He leaned over and heard ear piercing yells of pain followed by soothing murmurs. He jumped back when a woman with blond hair poked her head out the flap of the tent. She smiled and gestured for him to enter. Fergus complied and entered.

"Elinor?" He called out softly.

"Fergus..." Elinor held a hand out as her husband walked over. "Yer a father Fergus...she has your hair...and yer eyes..."

Fergus looked at the small girl. "She has yer nose." He smiled at his wife, poking his newborn daughter's nose before doing the same to his wife. He craddled the baby girl in his arms.

"Merida."

Fergus looked at his wife, "What?"

"That is what I want to name her, Merida."

Fergus smiled and walked over to the tent's opening. He took a deep breath and:

"I HOPE YE DON'T MIND HAVING A FUTURE QUEEN! MY HEIR IS MY DAUGHTER MERIDA DUNBROCH!"

He stepped back into the tent and handed Merida over to her mother. Merida's eyes widened as she pointed to the opening of the tent. Her parents turned and saw nothing. Had they looked sooner, they would have caught sight of the wisp that would one day lead their daughter to her fate.

**Kura: Next up, Punzie. Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Riverbend

**Kura: I hope you like the chapter. **

**Sakura: We made Punzie's birthday in the early summer. This takes place two years after Hicca's birth, but one year after Merida's.**

Chapter 3

Corona. A peaceful kingdom that basks in the sunlight. It was early summer. And everyone was getting ready. The birth of their future king or queen was among them. King Thomas Corona paced in his room, hos wife had gone into labor earlier, and now, he stood in their newborn child's room. The room had dozens upon dozens of plush toys, books and was painted a golden color.

'How much longer...' he wondered as he grabbed a chameleon plush toy. He smiled softly. He was finally going to become a father...

"Sire?" A woman walked in. "Your wife is calling for you." Thomas walked out of the room after placing the toy chameleon back. "And sire?" Thomas faced the woman, who was beaming, "congratulations."

Thomas smiled and hurried to room his wife lay in. He knocked gently and entered upon receiving permission. His wife lay on a bed, craddling something...

no, someone, in her arms.

"Thomas...say hello to Rapunzel..."

"Rapunzel?"

"Your daughter..."

Thomas stared at the blond haired infant. Her golden hair was already long, at least for a new born. And her eyes were like her mother's. A beautiful grassy green.

"May I?"

Primrose handed Rapunzel over and Thomas walked out to their balcony.

"CITIZENS OF CORONA! I GIVE YOU YOUR FUTURE QUEEN! RAPUNZEL!"

He left the minute the cheers filled the air. He smiled down at his daughter. Primrose smiled when he returned and handed Rapunzel over. They glanced outside the window, where the shine brighter than it has ever done before.

**Kura: Review. Jack is next!**


	5. Chapter 4

Riverbend

**Kura: Jack is born! **

**Sakura: This takes place 3 years after Hicca's birth, 2 after Merida's and one after Punzie's. Jack looks like her spirit self.**

Chapter 4

"It's snowing..." a young man whispered. He sat patiently at his friend's house. His wife had gone into labor.

"This is it, isn't it old friend?" Another man said, patting his shoulders.

"Aye, it is...she's been in labor since this morning...how long is this-"

"Joseph?" An African American woman appeared, "Luz is calling for you. She wants you to meet someone."

"Thanks you, Abigial." Joseph Overland Frost got up and ran towards his home. It was a simple log cabin. He opened the door gently and rushed to his wife. Lucinda Overland Frost laid in her cot, a bundle in her arms.

"Hey..." she whispered.

Joseph smiled and walked over. He got on hos knees and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Hey..."

The moon shone brightly outside their window. Lucinda smiled down at the bundle in her arms.

"She's beautiful...don't you think?" She asked Joseph.

He smiled at the blue eyed, white haired, baby girl in his wife's arms. "Yeah...she's our little snowflake...what's her name."

"Jacklyn."

Joseph blinked and smiled, "You know...if someone decides to call her Jack..."

"You caught on then... Jacklyn Overland Frost. Jack Frost." They both chuckled. It was clever of you asked them. Joseph smiled as he took Jacklyn from hos wife.

"Jack...one day, you will bring a change. I know you will, you may not look it now, but soon, you'll be a great leader."

Outside , the moon shone brightly, giving the fallen snow a mythical glow.

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
